


Kirby Dreamland: Darkness Descend

by LookabitBlue



Series: Dark Matter saga [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookabitBlue/pseuds/LookabitBlue
Summary: Light dissapeared, darkness fall all across dreamland, a restless being tormented in darkness, a child of mysterious origin, and a girl endlessly searching for a fragment of hope.Will kirby can save his home and the galaxy from this new and more terrifying than Nightmare darkness.
Relationships: Bun | Tuff/Fumu | Tiff, Fumu | Tiff & Kirby, Galacta Knight/Kirby/Meta Knight, Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight (mention), Gooey & Kirby (Kirby), Kirby & Meta Knight, Kirby/Ribbon (Kirby), Meta Knight/Morpho Knight (mention)
Series: Dark Matter saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A new Knight appears! Kuro Knight! Part 1

_It has been a year now since Kirby defeated Nightmare and destroyed the Holy Nightmare Company, it was peaceful now in pupupuland and even Dedede hasn't terrorized the village in sometimes now._

_I was right now as writing in this diary was about to watch a meteor shower with my younger brother Bun and Kirby. Speaking about Kirby I wanted to teach him how to speak but it seems that the toddler doesn't paying attention well I can't say that I hoping he would pay attention to me when I'm teaching him he was still after all a baby for the star warrior standard._

"Nee-San, hurry up the meteor shower was about to start!" Bun was scream from the balcony outside of the bedroom.

"I'm coming!" Fumu reply back then headed to the balcony where Bun and Kirby was anticipated the meteor shower. They had been prepared for it with a telescope and snacks should they get hungry especially Kirby.

When the meteor shower had started Kirby had practically jumping left and right the child was so eager to see one because it was his first time.

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said happily while pointing to the meteor shower and then going to the telescope to see more in detail.

When the meteor shower had almost finished and the three children prepare for sleep Kirby saw a peculiar meteor.

"Fumu, poyo? Poyo?" Kirby ask while pulling Fumu hand and pointing his other stubby hand toward the red meteor.

"Kirby, what's the matter?" Fumu said then looking to where Kirby was pointing at "What kind of meteor is that?!" Fumu suprise and startle because she hadn't seen that red meteor before.

Fumu then going towards the telescope to look at the red meteor closer and then hurry back into her bedroom then looking for a book about the meteor characteristic, after finding the book she walk back toward the balcony and read the book so Bun and Kirby would understand.

"It seems it was called a scarlet meteor unlike the red gigas meteor it has smaller size compare to the giant star meteor it also only appear over once every hundred year, if the lucky person who manage to see one they will be blessed with happiness and joy" Fumu finished reading the book and close it.

"Then I guess we're the lucky person then right, Kirby?" Bun said

"Poyo!" Kirby answer cheerfully without looking away from the telescope it was like the meteor had hypnotize Kirby.

"The meteor looks beautiful Nee-San" Bun said

"Do not be tricked by that meteor appearance"

Fumu and Bun look at the source of the familiar voice and it was none other than Meta Knight himself, the veteran galaxy soldier army.

Fumu was confused by Meta Knight remark "What do you mean sir Meta Knight?" She question to the Knight

Meta Knight look at the meteor then his eyes flashed color from his normal yellow to green for a few second then return to it's normal color "That meteor is Nightmare own creation, while it's not sentient it however boosting the Demon Beast power ten fold making them unstoppable machine in the war. The true name of that meteor was Red Nightmare" the blue warrior concludes it explanation

Fumu was now worried for Kirby wellbeing "But theirs no more Nightmare so Kirby is save"

Meta Knight is looking toward her "Fumu, there's still Nightmare Demon Beast scattered all around the galaxy and people like the king that will not takes Kirby victory, and the possibility of them wanting revenge on him" Meta Knight turn around walking away from the trio then before he leave to the door he said "Fumu, we should be prepare in case that happen and don't let your guard down" then Meta Knight closed the door.

Fumu takes the Knight word and praying that time would never come, she turn her attention to the two children "all right you two it's getting late we need to go to sleep" said Fumu

Bun make a defiance pout then said "but Nee-San I'm not sleepy yet!" Though it was only act because the young boy look tired and Fumu gives him the look of 'I'm not buying it'

Then she turn her attention to the young star warrior "Kirby, it's late you should be home early or do you want a sleepover with us?" Fumu ask

Kirby smiled at her then shook his head meaning he declined the over to stay and giving Fumu a hug then let himself out of the castle going home, on the way home the child takes a shortcut through the Whispy Wood forest and not long into the forest the young star warrior look at the meteor again, the child can't help it but he felt so calm when looking at it.

_Kirby..._

Kirby snap from his trance and look around for whoever was calling him when he saw no one the child continue his walked home.

When Kirby arrived home and flop to bed Tokkori suddenly pushed him away from the bed like usual then Kirby makes his way to the comfy nest in the tree near his house and proceed to sleep

Or so it should.

Kirby can't sleep he kept finding himself staring at the meteor it give Kirby comfort in the night.

***********

Tokkori was soundly asleep until he was forcefully pushed from the comfy bed.

"Hey! What's the big idea you stupid kid-" Tokkori shout at Kirby until he look at the person carefully, it was not Kirby

The figure look at the bird and its purple eyes glisten hungrily at him then Tokkori realize he was about to be this intruder- no this beast dinner. Out of instincts Tokkori fly away as fast as possible to get away from that beast, he need to get help he need to get Kirby.

But first hide and Tokkori know where to go.

***********

The morning has come to pupupuland and Fumu hoping that today was going to be another peaceful day. She was walking through the castle hall until she heard noises in the throne room.

Fumu peak into the throne room to see what's going on in there, she saw King Dedede and his right hand man Escargon talking to... Meta Knight(?) No it's a different knight but she couldn't make the detail of them.

"Why would I want another knight, I already have three of em and the waddle dees are doing their job protecting the castle so tell me a good reason as to why I should hire you?" King Dedede question

The mysterious knight answer "I would never betray you and always loyal to you, whenever you need of me said my word and I will be there, no payment whatsoever and if you requested anything I will do what you've asked of me"

Dedede look at the Knight doubtfully "Escargon, what do you think?" The king whispered to his righthand man

"Honestly sire, I feel confident about him and a bit unnerved" Escargon answer

Dedede grinned "All right, you're hired!" Then remember he doesn't know the Knight's name "Oh, sorry forgot to asked your name"

The mysterious knight looked up to the king then said "Kuro Knight"


	2. Chapter 2: A new Knight appears! Kuro Knight! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro Knight have a friendly sparring with Sir Meta Knight and Fumu had discovered something unexpected while going to Kirby home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey another chapter is here, yay!
> 
> and there's a fighting scene here though i don't really good at writing one so its going to be short, i'm so sorry!  
> i just hope you like it^^,

The day went by pretty interesting as the king would go around introducing the whole castle staff and the prime minister family of the new knight.

After Dedede had finished he turned to Kuro Knight “All right, that’s all of ‘em. If you needed to asked anything asked Escargon” The king said

“What! Me!?” Escargon shocked “But- but sire-”

“Shut it, Escargon c’mon we’re going to Kawasaki restaurant, let’s bother those poor commoners” Dedede shut his Excellency, he doesn’t want to hear his complaints then he starts walking to the garage to get his car.

“Wa- wait for me sire!” Escargon screamed catching up to the king

After the knight was left behind he decided to wander around the castle to search something to do, he came across the prime minister quarters by accident and a girl was coming out of the room then she saw him.

When Fumu look at him up close she could finally see the detail of the knight, his armor was in color of dark grey and purple, he had a mask just like sir Meta Knight but the design and color was different also his mask didn’t cover the mouth area exposing a part of his face and on top of it all the knight had a single black color bird like wing on his back the young girl never seen a Star Warrior with a wing before, is that a common thing to the species or a rare occurrence she wonders.

“Oh hello, sir Kuro Knight” the girl- Fumu greeted him ( _he need to remember their name_ )

“Ah, hello…” the knight greeted back and then realize something the girl had said “No, please just called me Kuro knight or Kuro” he said

Fumu protest “No, I couldn’t possibly have said it without your title and so casually even!”

Kuro Knight then decide to explain to Fumu why he doesn’t want to be called by a title because he felt like he doesn’t earn the title sir yet.

Fumu find that reason a bit intriguing then ask “Why do you felt like that?”

Kuro Knight was taken back at the question “I just felt like I haven’t done enough…” the knight simply said

As Fumu just realize now that she had pry on the knight’s personal subject that he can’t tell the full story yet, after all they just met.

Kuro knight look at her and simply said his goodbye as he hurriedly walking away, Fumu felt bad about the conversation just now and wanted to apologize for it when she meets the knight again for now she was start going to Kirby house to check on the child.

***********

Kuro Knight still looking around the castle for something to do when he was about to give up and going to the village looking around to get to know the area more _~~he hadn’t awake since he was asleep for a long time-~~_ then he saw sir Meta Knight and his knaves at the castle courtyard wondering around probably in the middle of their patrol.

The knight has an idea to greet the older knight and asking him if he wanted to sparring with him. Yeah, that’s probably something he could do.

Kuro Knight then jump from the open balcony to castle courtyard, it was fastest that way and he gracefully landed on his feet with his one black wing slowed down his fall which surprise both Sword Knight and Blade Knight but not Meta Knight though.

“Sir Meta Knight” Kuro Knight greet his superior

“You’re Sir Kuro Knight” Meta Knight simply said and question the new addition of the castle knight “Is there something you wanted to ask of me?”

Kuro was delighted behind his grey mask “Well, I wanted some sparring with you sir Meta Knight, if you don’t mind of course” he admitted it was rude to drag the knight out of their duty and then frown behind his mask at the title again “Sir, please just called me Kuro Knight I was discomfort to be called with a title” the young knight requested

Meta Knight look at Kuro Knight his eyes flashed green for a moment then turning pink before return to normal “Very well, I accept your request” at the respond the younger knight perk up

“Yes, sir!” Kuro replied then left the older knight to get the training tool somewhere in the training room.

**********

At Dedede castle courtyard the two knight’s readying their stance, both held their grip on the sword handle tightly patiently waiting for the other the first move.

The two spectators watching from a short distance making sure that their lord and the new comers weren’t taking the sparring too far.

Sword Knight then standing between the two knight and as ready to begin, he then shouted the command “And begin!”

Both Kuro Knight and Meta Knight dashed toward each other, their sword clashed creating a small shockwave of wind.

The two knight’s swords danced as they fought, Kuro Knight aim to slashed Meta Knight mask but the older Star Warrior successfully blocked the attack and then thrust his sword towards Kuro Knight.

The younger knight barely dodges the attack but shortly regaining his bearing as the knight jumped to the sky and planning to attacking Meta Knight from above, Meta Knight saw what Kuro was about to do and dodged on the last second as the younger knight slammed his sword toward his previous location.

Kuro doesn’t have the time to take his sword from the ground as the older Star Warrior already have his sword aimed at Kuro Knight forehead, Sir Meta Knight had won.

“…I lost…” Kuro Knight finally said after he had unconsciously holding his breath “It seemed I still have a long way to go…”

Meta Knight nod, putting down the sword and extend his hand toward the younger knight “indeed you still have but I can see that you had already honing swordsmanship quite well” at the complement Kuro Knight smiled

“Thank you, sir! It was nice to sparred with you, I’m having quite the fun” the younger knight said

Meta Knight was heard chuckling lightly “As well as I am, it was quite the fun”

“We can do it again, during training. If you willing to train me sir” Kuro suggest and sir Meta Knight look at him his eyes turned green then back to normal “Yes, you could with Kirby, it’s better to keep both of your skill sharp” he said to himself and nod

“So… is that an okay? Thank you, sir! I won’t be disappointing!” Kuro Knight beamed and said “Then I see you sometimes later, sir Meta Knight” both knights said their goodbye and parted ways. Kuro was going to the village while Meta Knight and his knaves resumed their day patrol.

**********

Fumu was walking to Kirby house when a purple owl landed in front of her “Fumu-Sama, There’s been trouble” the owl said

“What do you mean, Coo?” Fumu question

Coo flying above Fumu head then said “Can’t say but right now follow me to Whispy Woods forest there where Tokkori are, he’ll said he wanted to say something to you”

“Tokkori? What happen to him, why is he at Whispy Woods forest?” The young girl asks but Coo already started going to Whispy Woods forest and she decided to just follow the owl

When they arrive there Whispy greeted the young girl “Hello Fumu, it is nice to see you here” the guardian of the forest said then realize that the Star Warrior child isn’t with her but choose not to question

“It’s nice to see you too, Whispy” Fumu said then Coo directing his attention to Whispy then ask “Whispy Wood-Sama, where is Tokkori we need to see him” the owl said

“I see, wait a moment”

Whispy root comes out of the ground and going inside the tree leaf shaking the creature inside from their sleep.

“Go away, I’m trying to sleep…” the voice said sounded half-asleep and annoyed

“Tokkori, you have a visitor it’s best to wake up now” Whispy said

The sound of angry muttering can be heard inside the tree leaf’s then a small green bird comes out of it “Alright, who decided to wake-” the bird cut midsentence as he saw who the visitor was

“Fumu! Coo-Sama!” Tokkori shocked and then hurried flying to the young girl side “Oh Fumu you have to help me there’s this beast that was trying to eat me last night, in my own home no less!” Fumu was about to correct the bird that it was Kirby house but Tokkori continues “Please, get Kirby and-”

“Kirby? He isn’t with you last night?” Fumu asked starting to worry of the young Star Warrior

“Nope. He isn’t in my old nest, I thought he was sleepover at your place” the green bird said sure of himself

“No, he walked home last night…” Fumu answer feeling more worried ‘ _Kirby… I never thought this would have happened… I should have-_ ’

“Fumu-Sama, snapped out of it!” Fumu was tear away from her racing thoughts and look at Coo “We’ll find him, I’ll going to meet up with my friends and search for Kirby so don’t worry” the owl trying to reassure the young girl

Fumu slowly calming down and believes in Coo to look for Kirby then she said “then I’ll going back to the castle and tell Meta Knight, I hoped that he will help us”

After said so Fumu and Coo parted ways and the young girl makes a dash toward Dedede castle, she will find Kirby.

‘ _Kirby, I hope you’re okay and we will surely find you, so hold on… wherever you are_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm kinda feeling confident to upload another fic here so I hope you like it^^
> 
> And please don't take it seriously it was just my headcanon and stories that just randomly pop into my head


End file.
